Answer
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 3 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! Akhrinya saatnya tiba, Sakura harus memberikan jawabannya... mind to RnR :D


Answer

Pairing: Narusaku

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll

Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D

_Membuka malu, sekumpulan awan yang menutup surya,_

_Tak lagi bersembunyi dalam duka yang percuma,_

_Hujan tersingkir menguap tertelan hangat sempurna,_

_Karena silau telah menjanjikan cerita senada merah muda._

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Gadis itu berada diatas patung kebesaran desa mereka, berdiri tegap dengan rasa cemas yang begitu besar. Kadang dia berharap kalau pria yang saat ini ditunggunya tidak akan datang dan melupakan janji mereka, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Sakura tahu benar dengan sikap Naruto, pemuda berani tersebut tidak pernah mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya.

"Aku harus tenang, kontrol nafas dan detak jantungmu, Sakura." Ia masih mencoba untuk menenangkan perasaanya, berkali-kali gadis manis itu menarik nafas dan kemudian menghembuskannya.

"Aku tidak boleh malu, tidak boleh!" Sakura menampar pelan kedua pipinya, mencoba untuk tetap fokus dan konsisten dengan kepusannya nanti.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak sore, langit terlihat begitu mendung, awan tebal pelan-pelan bergerak dan menutupi Sang surya yang sudah mulai bergerak untuk kembali keperaduannya.

"Semoga tidak turun hujan..." Doa Sakura terucapkan.

"Sakura-_chan!"_

_Deg..._

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat tiba-tiba saja telinganya mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, berlahan-lahan dipalingkannya kepalanya, dan diukirnya sebuah senyuman untuk menyambut kedatangan pria yang sebentar lagi akan diangkat menjadi seorang Hokage tersebut. Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan kedua tangan yang sengaja dimasukkan kedalam kocek.

"Mendung sekali..." gumam Naruto sambil melihat kearah langit. Diam-diam Sakura tersenyum, raut wajah yang ditunjukkan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sakura ingin tersenyum, sangat jelas kelihatan kalau Pria enam belas tahun tersebut khawatir mendengar jawaban yang akan diberikannya nanti.

"Hem... aku berharap hujan tidak akan turun," kata Sakura.

"Aku harap juga begitu, tapi... entah kenapa aku pikir, hujan akan tetap turun." kata Naruto terdengar begitu putus asa. Sakura mengernyitkan wajahnya, gadis itu langsung menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya yang begitu besar.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... mungkin dia ingin menemaniku nantinya." Naruto menatap Sakura, sudah siap mendengar jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Setelah perang ini selesai, aku akan menjawabnya. Jadi... kau harus bertahan hidup, Naruto!"_

Pemuda itu tersenyum, dia tahu kecil kemungkinan Sakura akan menerima pernyataan cintanya, apalagi sekarang Sasuke sudah kembali, Sasuke bukan lagi orang jahat, dia sudah sadar dengan kekhilafannya, jadi sudah pasti Sakura akan...

"Naruto," panggi Sakura pelan.

"Aku akan menerima apapun jawaban yang akan kau berikan." kata Naruto setelah menarik nafasnya.

"Naruto aku..."

Naruto melihat jari manis Sakura, tidak ada cincin disana. Sakura tidak memakai cincin yang dulu diberikannya, apakah itu berarti semua yang dipikirannya itu benar?

"Hm... entah kenapa aku jadi sulit bernafas." Ternyata Naruto belum siap, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana gadis itu menolaknya.

"He..."

"Aduh, Sepertinya aku kurang sehat._ Ano_ Sakura, Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi, jadi.."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hati saat melihat semua tindakan konyolnya, pria itu menggaruk kepala, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menolak memandang matanya dan terlihat tidak betah ada disampingnya.

"Tapi aku harus memberikan jawabanku padamu!" kata Sakura tenang. Naruto langsung menunduk.

"_H-hai._.."

"Naruto aku..."

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya.

_'Jangan tolak aku..'_

_'Jangan tolak aku, Sakura-chan...'_

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apakah keputusanku ini benar atau tidak, tapi kau tahu Naruto... aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya aku sadar, ternyata aku walau bagaimanapun, aku tidak bisa..."

_'Hm... Sakura menolakku, dia menolak cintaku...'_

"Akutidakbisaberhentimemikirkanmu, jadi...akuinginkauyangmemasangkansendiricincininid ijariku!" Sakura mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan nafas dengan wajah yang memerah, ia menduduk dan tangannya menyodorkan sebuah cincin tepat didepan Naruto yang masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Lima menit sunyi tanpa suara, Sakura masih tetap menunduk menunggu jawaban Naruto dan Naruto masih saja belum sadar dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura.

"Aku sudah berfikir dari dulu, kau pasti menolakku. Hehehehehe." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa kaku dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti menggaruk kepalanya dan mata yang masih tetap terpejam.

"Dari dulu aku memang tidak terlalu berharap untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tahu, dari dulu kau selalu mencintai Sasuke_-kun_."

"He, Naruto?"

"Semoga kau..." Pria itu tersentak kaget saat melihat cincin yang diberikannya pada Sakura kini ada dihadapnnya. Pria itu tersenyum...

"Maaf memaksamu untuk menyimpan cincin ini meski, aku tahu kau tidak akan meneri..."

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otak Naruto, pria itu berfikir Sakura menolaknya?  
"_B-Baka_..." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hehehehe, iya aku memang bodoh!" Naruto mencoba untuk mengambil cincin yang disodorkan Sakura padanya.

"_Baka_..."

"Hm..."

"NARUTO _NO BAKA_!"

"Hee?"

"_SHANNARO_!"

_BRAK..._

Naruto terlempar dengan indahnya saat mendapat tinjuan maut dari Sakura.

"BUKANKAH AKU BILANG AKU MENERIMAMU, _BAKA_!"

Suasana sore berlahan kembali terang saat awan yang tadinya menutupi Sang surya kini sudah menyingkir. Kehangatan mulai terasa, menjadi pengiring hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang kini sudah berhasil menyempurnakan semua mimpinya.

Setelah ini, cerita baru kehidupan Naruto bersama Sakura akan segera dimulai.

End...

Makasih udah membaca fic ini. Segala kritikan dan saran akan selalu gui gui nantikan. Mind to review?


End file.
